


Слабость

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Кривое зеркало фей [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Эдолас из арки "Столетний квест"
Relationships: Mystogan/Erza Scarlet
Series: Кривое зеркало фей [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870
Kudos: 1





	Слабость

**Author's Note:**

> Эдолас из арки "Столетний квест"

Он прощает ей многое. Почти всё.

Печальные взгляды и томные вздохи. Редкую задумчивость и щемящую нежность, которую Эльза обрушивает на него время от времени. Он никогда не спрашивает, почему она выбрала его — всё равно не ответит.

* * *

Её тянет к парням постарше, и она ничего не может с этим поделать.

Широкие плечи, волевой подбородок, пронзительный взгляд...

Эльза нарочито обводит кончиками пальцев контур татуировки на его щеке, и он вздрагивает, будто очнувшись от заколдованного сна. Глухо рычит и впечатывает её в стену, жадно сцеловывая надрывный шёпот.

Он не может ей отказать. Ни когда она смотрит вот так с манящей поволокой во взгляде. Ни когда просит взять её без прелюдий и нежностей.

Он просто задирает юбку и сразу ныряет ладонью промеж ног, без предупреждений сдвигает ткань белья. Поглаживает подушечками пальцев нежные складки, раздвигает, размазывает горячую влагу, а после проникает в лоно. Эльза глухо стонет и прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу. Задирает ногу выше, чтобы плотнее прижаться к руке, дарящей такую необходимую ласку.

Его плащ и рубашка летят в сторону. Проворные женские пальцы расправляются с пряжкой ремня и ширинкой, высвобождают напряжённую плоть. Ласково поглаживают, провокационно проходятся плотно сжатым кольцом по всей длине...

Он подхватывает её под бёдра, приподнимая над полом.

Она послушно сцепляет ноги у него на пояснице, спиной опираясь на стену.

Они понимают друг друга без слов. Всегда понимали.

Сквозь поцелуи слышен прерывистый шепот:

— Эльза... Нам не стоит...

— Пожалуйста... Мне нужно...

Грёбаная одержимость.

Она сама направляет в себя его член, с шумным выдохом принимая горячую плоть. Дрожащие ресницы почти не скрывают острое удовольствие первого проникновения, расплавляющего коричную радужку в подёрнутых дымкой глазах.

Он на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы поймать ускользающий взгляд и увидеть там не столько своё отражение, столько настоящую Эльзу. Только в минуты близости она показывает свою слабость и потребность в нём. Насколько отчаянно в нём нуждается. И каждый раз он не в силах отказать, не в силах даже сопротивляться.

— Дже-ра-ар... — срывает с губ сдавленный стон.

Он отвечает глухим рычанием, потому что до зубовного скрежета ненавидит это проклятое имя. Резко подаётся вперёд, впивается в губы требовательным поцелуем, желая сорвать остатки ненавистных звуков. Хватка на бёдрах усиливается, в движениях проскальзывает грубость и жёсткость. Словно он хочет наказать её за непростительный промах.

Эльза вскрикивает, запрокидывает голову и бесстыдно стонет, подаваясь ему навстречу.

— Ещё... — просит она. — Сильнее...

Он молча выполняет её просьбу.

И пусть она прикрывает глаза, стараясь удержать сладкие мгновения.

Пусть оставляет следы от ногтей на плечах и спине.

Пусть выстанывает ненавистное имя, лишь бы продолжала дрожать от удовольствия в его объятиях. Он чувствует, как судорожно сокращаются её внутренние мышцы, как жадно она отдаётся ярким ощущениям, пытаясь восполнить оглушающую пустоту в душе.

— Эльза... — хрипло зовёт он, замедляя темп и вынуждая её открыть глаза.

И когда её взгляд проясняется, а недоумение сменяется мольбой, возобновляет резкие частые толчки, наслаждаясь громким прерывистым дыханием вперемешку со всхлипами.

Эльза кончает, крепко прижавшись к нему и вцепившись в плечи. Её бьёт крупная дрожь, а с губ слетает тихий, протяжный и полный удовольствия стон.

Он едва успевает покинуть её горячее лоно, чувствуя скорое приближение оргазма, и помогает себе рукой, пачкая белёсыми каплями живот и юбку Эльзы.

Он успеет украсть ещё один поцелуй, прежде чем она отстранится и начнёт приводить себя в порядок, переодеваясь с помощью магии Перевоплощения и надёжно скрывая под чистой одеждой следы проявления недавней страсти.

Теперь она будет избегать смотреть ему в глаза. Но он привык. Не осуждает.

Перед тем как уйти, она прильнёт к нему и нежно поцелует в губы, словно извиняясь за свою минутную слабость.

А он с новой силой возненавидит проклятое имя, данное ему при рождении, и имя своего двойника из Земного края — Джерар, потому что Эльза вряд ли когда осмелится назвать его Мистганом, даже если по-прежнему будет нуждаться в нём.


End file.
